The present invention relates to medical methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for monitoring breathing activity of an infant.
A serious concern for parents of a newborn is the possibility of death by Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). SIDS is commonly known as the sudden death of an infant under one year of age which remains unexplained after a thorough case investigation, including performance of a complete autopsy, examination of the death scene, and review of the clinical history. A SIDS death occurs quickly and is often associated with sleep, with no signs of suffering.
Although exact causes of SIDS are still unknown, mounting evidence suggests that some SIDS babies are born with brain abnormalities that make them vulnerable to sudden death during infancy. Studies of SIDS victims reveal that some SIDS infants have abnormalities in the “arcuate nucleus,” a portion of the brain that is likely to be involved in controlling breathing during sleep. However, scientists believe that the abnormalities that are present at birth may not be sufficient to cause death. Other factors, such as lack of oxygen and excessive carbon dioxide intake, may also contribute to the occurrence of SIDS. During sleep, a baby can experience a lack of oxygen and excessive carbon dioxide levels when they re-inhale the exhaled air. Normally, an infant can sense such inadequate air intake, and his breathing movement can change accordingly to compensate for the insufficient oxygen and excess carbon dioxide. As such, certain types of irregularity in an infant's breathing activity can be an indicator of SIDS or the likelihood of SIDS.
Therefore, monitoring of an infant's breathing activity for breathing irregularities could help prevent or detect the possibility of SIDS. One approach to monitor the breathing activity is to attach to the body of the infant a battery-powered electronic device that can mechanically detect the breathing movement. Although such device can monitor the infant's breathing directly, the battery can render the device large and heavy, which encumbers the tiny infant. Additionally, difficulty of attachment can be expected under this approach.
Another approach to monitor an infant's breathing activity is to install a pressure sensitive pad underneath the mattress where the infant is sleeping. The pad monitors the baby's breathing activity by measuring body movement. However, because the pad is unable to directly monitor the breathing movement, accuracy of the generated breathing data can be affected.
In contrast to the above approaches, the present invention provides an improved system and method that can monitor an infant's breathing activity without creating encumbrance to the infant. By continuously monitoring an infant's breathing movement during sleep and reporting detected irregularity, the present system and method can reduce the occurrence of SIDS.
In an embodiment, an optical-based system, comprising at least one camera, a marker, a computing device to compute the position of the marker, and a reporting device to transmit an alert signal, is employed to measure and record an infant's breathing movement and report detected irregularity. The system can produce breathing pattern by tracking the movement of the marker, which is placed in a particular location such that motion of the marker relates to the breathing movement of the infant.
According to an embodiment, a method for identifying breathing pattern of an infant comprises the steps of first co-locating the marker with the infant, viewing the marker with at least one camera, producing image coordinates for the identified marker viewed by the camera, comparing the image coordinates with reference coordinates for the marker, and thereafter determining breathing motion of the infant. The computing device can analyze the breathing pattern and actuate the reporting device if irregularity is detected. Irregularity includes, but not limited to, lack of periodicity in the breathing pattern and cease of the breathing motion.
These and other aspects, objects, and advantages of the invention are described below in the detailed description, drawings, and claims.